Lost Hope
(NOTES:This book is nothing like the upcoming OOTS book,also this my newer version of the old one.It is also the first book of the new series,The New Era.) Praise Scary,but good.-Mistystar123 More coming soon,once people comment about my cool story.Please read:) Prouloge A tortishell she-cat sat alone on on a small rock,staring into a pool of sparkling,clear water.''Her eyes winded as she watched her vison.A blue gray she-cat with a broad flattend face padded behind her. "Bluestar!"The torishell gasped,jumping down from the rock."I've just seen a terrible vision!" Bluestar sat down,trying to stay calm."Is it a bad vision,Spottedleaf?"She asked. Spottedleaf nodded her head quickly."Yes!Come see it!"She padded towards to pool,Bluestar behind her.As they got there,Bluestar stared into the pool,gasping with horror.Spottedleaf sighed. "That's just terrible!Is there any way that there will be hope?"Bluestar asked cooly.She was shaking,frightied by the vision. "I don't know.I tried to find out,but I had no luck."Spottedleaf answered,her voice smooth with pain."But there will be hope,I just know it." Bluestar stood up,and padded towards the clearing."I'm going to tell the rest of StarClan."She decided and padded away. Spottedleaf was still sitting,her eyes closed and her head low.''What if I'm wrong?''She thought,''Whaif''if there is no hope? Chapter 1:BloodClan Firestar lead his warriors to Fourtrees. I wonder what Tigerstar wants.''He thought.Tigerstar,formely of ThunderClan,had asked ThunderClan and WindClan to meet him at Fourtrees.Tallstar padded beside him,looking worried.As the two clans walked to Fourtrees,Tigerstar was already there,his clan behide. "Greetings Tigerstar,"Firestar meowed cooly."You came then.Not still looking for those missing prisoners you lost?" "You'll regret that day's work,Firestar."Tigerstar snarled. "Try and make me."Firestar hissed.Tigerstar didn't reply,his followers appeared from the bushes. Tigerstar took a step foward and growled,"Have you thought about my offer?I'm giving you the choice.If don't join TigerClan,you will die." Firestar's fur bristled."We reject your offer.The forest was never meant to be ruled by a dishonorable murderer."He hissed. Tigerstar growled,but flicked his tail.Suddenly,more cats emerged from the bushes.They were scrawny cats with collors with teeth on them,they were possibly rouges.They sat beside the TigerClan warriors. "Well?"Tigerstar demanded silkly."Are you sure you want to stand and fight?" Firestar's eyes winded.He could hear gasps from WindClan and ThunderClan.Tigerstar laughed evilly. "This is BloodClan.They come from Twolegplace."Tigerstar announced."I have brought them here to preside you mouse brains to join me.I knew you won't agree because of them." Thornclaw whispered,"They must be the rouges we saw when I was made a warrior." "You see Firestar?"Tigerstar yowled."I am even more powerful than StafClan now!TigerClan and BloodClan will rule the forest!" Firestar stared at him in alarm."No Tigerstar,if you want to fight,let us fight.StarClan will show you who's more powerful."He meowed quietly. "You live of fox dung!"Tigerstar unsheathed his claws and leaped on Firestar."TigerClan!Attack!"He yowled.The TigerClan warriors jued forward. A small black tom yowled,"Attack BloodClan!"Tigerstar clawed Firestar's belly,following a vicous bite on the face.Firestar yowled in pain.Sandstorm,Firestar's mate yowled,"Firestar!Look out!" Firestar turned around,and Tigerstar shalshed his claws on Firestar's throat."No!"Sandstorm yowled.But everything turned black,and Firestar was dead. ''Firestar opened his eyes.He found himself at Fourtrees,cats around him.He suddenly reziledhe was in StarClan!The former leader of ThunderClan,Bluestar,sat in front of Firestar,her expression looking sad."Am...I..dead?"Firestar asked.His heart stopped as Bluestar nodded.Firestar stood up."But how!"He wailed."How could Tigerstar take all my nine lives?There's still so much I have to do for my clan!"He yowled.Bluestar sighed."I know.I'm so sorry,Firestar....." **** "No!"Sandstorm yowled again and jumped on Tigerstar.He growled and shook her off.How could he kill Firestar?He just received his nine lives!''Stupid Tigerstar!''Sandstorm wanted to yowl.Firestar was her best friend,and the cat she loved.Suddenly,ThunderClan and WindClan were running away,towards the ThunderClan camp.A couple of BloodClan cats were chasing them.Sandstorm ran away from Tigerstar,trying to follow her clan. "It is our time to take over the clans!"Tigerstar yowled,jumping on the great rock."We shall keep every cat of ThunderClan and WindClan as a prisoner,and anyone who dissaboys me,will die!" ShadowClan yowled in agreement,all expect Tawnypaw.She looked rather nervous.RiverClan didn't join in the yowls.Tigerstar jumped down lead TigerClan to the ThunderClan camp.His plan was working perfectly.He would soon rule the forest! Chapter 2:The Loss Of A Leader ''Sandstorm broke into a run,trying to catch up with the fleeing cats.''She couldn't believe it.They lost the battle! "Sandstorm!Look out!"Came a yowl.Sandstorm turned around and saw a brown she-cat.The cat leaped on her and hissed.Sandstorm bite her arm,forcing the cat to let Sandstorm free.Sandstorm ran into ThunderClan camp.As she got there,ThunderClan and WindClan were standing toghter,all bleeding.Cinderpeltrushed out of her den. "Great StarClan!What happened?Why is WindClan here!"She yowled. "We'll explain that later,we have a bigger problem."Whitestorm mewed."Where's Firestar?We didn't see him come back.Anyone know?"Sandstorm's heart lurched.She had to tell them.She pushed her way infront of the crowd. "I have....some bad news."Sandstorm mewed sadly."Firestar.....was killed by Tigerstar."Shocked meows rose through the clans. "It can't be true....it can't be true!"Graystripe yowled. "Oh it is true."A harsh meow came from the fern tunnel.Sandstorm turned around to see Tigerstar,holding Firestar's dead body.The rest of TigerClan stood behind him.BloodClan was also behind him.A tiny,black cat was standing next to Tigerstar. Graystripe growled,unsheathing his claws."Traitor!"He hissed.Graystripe looked as if he would leap at the TigerClan leader,But Whitestorm gave him a hard stare. "As you see,I'm more powerful than you all,"Tigerstar mewed,"And with you all weak and helpless,I'll be taking over WindClan and ThunderClan now,along with TigerClan."Tigerstar grinned evily,but continued,"Anyone who disobeys me will be ''killed.All warriors and apprentices will be kept in the warrior's den.Queens and elders will be kept in the apprentice's den."Tigerstar flicked his tail at the small black cat. "This is Scourge,leader of BloodClan.He will help take over the clans.Now do you understand what the price is when you disobey me?"Tigerstar yowled. Yowls of protest rose around the camp.Even RiverClan was yowling with dissagreement.Tigerstar stared at them,his face looking confused. Leopardstar stood up and yowled,"I think you are being cruel and harsh!I made my clan join your stupid TigerClan because I thought you would help us.But I was wrong.''How dare you kill ThunderClan's leader!You-"Her voice was cut off as Scourge leaped on her,his claws unsheathed.Sandstorm gulped as he raised one paw up,ready to claw the RiverClan leader. "Stop Scourge."Tigerstar quietly mewed.Scourge released Leopardstar.The ShadowClan leader padded towards Leopardstar. "If think I'm cruel and all that crap,then how about all your little RiverClan cats become priosners to!"He spat.The RiverClan cats gasped,most of them staring harshly at their spotted leader. "Now,my TigerClan cats will guard the camp from now on.No one is to leave without one of the guards.Now scurry of to your dens,or die!" All cats slowly padded towards their assigned dens.Sandstorm stared blankly at the forest floor.A golden brown she-cat nudged Sandstorm hardly."Move it!"She hissed.A sandy colored orange tabby tom pressed his fur agassiant Sandstorm's pelt very hardly. "I'll help you with this fleabag,Hazel."He glanced at Sandstorm."I don't want her to cause you trouble." "Thank you Tiger,but I can handle her."Hazel mewed,her voice icy calm.Sandstorm quickly padded towards the warrior's den with Hazel nudggeding at her side."Move!"She growled.As Sandstorm padded into the den,she sighed.She laid down on some moss,feeling lonely. Brown fur pressed her pelt."You ok?"Sandstorm looked up to see Dustpelt. She growled.How could be ok when her best friend died?How could she be ok when Tigerstar is ruling the clans."I'm fine."Sandstorm lied.She laid her head down,only to find herself asleep. ******* "Graystripe!"A voice yowled.Graystripe sighed and looked to see Littlecloud the ShadowClan medicene cat. "Tigerstar wants to see you."Littlecloud said nervously.Graystripe sighed again and stood up.He padded towards Tigerstar's new den.He had been upset since the death of Firestar yesterday.All cats had been stuck in camp with guards at every den.No cat has eaten since Tigerstar wouldn't allow them to.Only one portal had left to hunt for the guards and Tigerstar's food. "Come in Graystripe."A voice growled as Graystripe neared the entrance.He walked in silently.Tigerstar looked at him with a cold stare.A golden brown she-cat was sitting next Tigerstar.Graystripe regizanied Hazel,a BloodClan cat.Comet,,Hazel's older brother was sitting next to her.He had pale ginger fur,and his ears were golden brown and floppy. "I want you to hunt for my guards."Tigerstar said calmy."Hazel and Comet will go with you.Now leave!" Graystripe rolled his eyes but left Tigerstar's den.Hazel and Comet followed.Comet pushed past Graystripe,hissing.Graystripe growled. He's so rude!'' Hazel was still behind him.As they padded out of the camp,Graystripe noticed Hazel staring at him....he couldn't make out what expression she had. "Hurry up!"Comet growled.Suddenly,a loud rustle came from the bushes.A plump mouse scurried out of it. Hazel stared at Graystripe."What are you just standing there for?Go and catch that mouse!"She hissed.Hazel's voice was quiet,she was not tying to scare the mouse away.Graystripe crunched,and sprang at the mouse,killing it by giving a swift bite to the neck. Hazel smiled."Not bad."She purred while Comet stared at her,his expression seemed confused. **** It was nearly Sunrise.Graystripe and his small patrol had returned from the hunting patrol.They...no he had caught enough prey. Chapter 3:Priosners .